Confusion
by whoopthereitis321
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love? What do you do when you fall in love with two people? and what do you do when those two people are your Boss and Co-worker? EMILY/REID/HOTCH


Confusion

CHARACTERS: Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, some Humour

Summary: What do you do when you fall in love? And what do you do when you fall in love with two at one? One being your co-worker and the other being your boss?

Chapter one: I wouldn't really call it chapter one?

Emily looked up from her paper work and glanced around the BAU.

She saw that Morgan, JJ and Garcia hadn't returned from their lunch break and Rossi was still in his meeting with Strauss.

Her gaze wondered along the cat walk to _his_ office. She smiled seeing the dark figure of her Unit chief with his head down, concentrating on his case files.

The door to his office was closed, and the blinds on the windows were turned open showing the side figure of Aaron Hotchner.

Removing her gaze to return to her paper work, she couldn't help but stop part way landing on non other than her college and close friend Spencer Reid.

He was writing at top speed, coming close to finishing his stack of case files from that morning. His eyes were narrowed and he was bitting his lower lip, as he usually did when working.

Reid had stopped his writing to take a sip of his coffee, licking his lips in the process. Reid noticed her looking at him, He just smiled at her and returned to his work.

When Emily saw that smile. The smile she calls 'The Spencer Smile.' There were instant butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She would never admit it to her self, let alone anyone else, that she was in-fact, in love.

Emily Prentiss was in love, With her best friend, _and_ her Unit Chief.

And she had no idea what to do.

Before she had been forced to leave the country 10 months before, Emily had started noticing her brunette Unit Chief more and more each day.

Soon enough she saw him not only as her Superior, but as a person, a friend, someone she could talk to, someone she wouldn't mind spending quality time with.

Emily saw past his 'frowny boss man face'. She saw a sweet, gentle, attractive man. With a heart stopper of a smile.

It felt like christmas every time she saw him smile. As far as she knew he hadn't noticed the changed behaviour. And she most defiantly wanted to keep it that way. For now.

As for Spencer. Emily and he were always close friends. She never thought she would like him as anything other than her best guy friend.

They would always have the occasional movie night, or go out for coffee or dinner. Sometimes they would go to each other's apartments and just play chess till many hours past midnight.

More times then less there would be an un-planned sleep over. That only happened when both participants were to tired to drive the other home, or the metro wasn't running that late.

So the other always let them crash on their couch then drive to work together in the morning.

Emily liked what she and Spencer had. She never wanted anything more. At least she didn't _think_ she wanted anything more.

Not until she came back from hiding.

When Emily returned that day, walking into the round table room, she was greeted by all the shocked faces of her former team members, save for JJ and Hotch.

She would never forget the look on Spencer's face. He had neglected her at first. Only talked to her when he had to. They never hung out like they used to.

Emily didn't like that one bit, not having her best friend there for her anymore. She missed him, even though he sat beside her everyday they spent in the office.

The tension between the two showed, big time. JJ had felt terrible about the whole situation, Rossi did what he knew best and gave advice always ending with 'Think about it'. Morgan tried talking to Reid, which didn't in the least bit end well.

Hotch noticed all of this. He didn't like all the rocky waters in the bull pen, and he defiantly didn't like seeing Emily so sad. He knew the kind of relationship she and Spencer shared. It was good, something everyone wanted for a friendship.

And it's something he wanted.

**A/N so this isn't the actual story…its kind of like the opening…trailer maybe? no…well the first actual chapter will be posted tomorrow….if i finish it which i probably will :) **

**let me know what you think/suggestions/bad/good/questions in a review using the blueish button BELOW! :) **


End file.
